The invention relates to a method of marking optically readable disc-shaped information carriers which are manufactured by means of at least one mould used as a stamper, which stamper is derived from a master by means of at least one electroforming replication step.
For optically readable disc-shaped information carriers but also for, for example, conventional long-play records, it is known to provide the master with a marking. This marking is generally the catalogue number, which enables the program on the disc to be identified. The marking in the master is preserved throughout the various replication steps including those yielding the stamper and, ultimately, the ready-to-play information carrier. This marking allows the programme content of the information carrier to be identified subsequently, even if the information carrier is not provided with a label or the like.